


And There's Only One Toilet

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: College AU, Day 12 Prompt - Meet Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, There's only One Toilet., Writer's Month 2020, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: A college AU where Bruce and Clark were roommates. Bruce had use of the toilet first but Clark had to barge in and share toilet because he was running late. As a result, they ended up having sex in the shower.Written for the Writer's Month 2020 Challenge - Day 12 Prompt - Meet-Cute
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	And There's Only One Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been fascinated with the idea of Bruce being British and Clark being American.

The door to the dorm’s toilet banged open and Bruce almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion.

“Hey!” he shouted, a hand wiping water off his face, “I’m using now!”

“But I’m in a rush,” the intruder uttered and he began stripping off his clothes.

“I said I’m using now!” Bruce growled, eyes boring into the taller American who had become his roommate this year.

Already down to his underwear, Clark paused and looked at Bruce standing beneath the showerhead, water running rivulets down his naked body.

“Look,” Clark kept his gaze at eye level, resisting the urge to run his eyes all over, “I really don’t want to do this but my alarm didn’t ring and I’m going to be late.”

Bruce crossed his arms, not at all moved by Clark’s words.

“Come on,” Clark appealed again, “I’m having Professor Ivan’s class at eight!”

Bruce grimaced.

Professor Ivan, notorious for hating latecomers. Today was the first day of the term and woe behold the one who was late for his very first class. For he would mark you and thereafter, he would always pick on you to answer the most difficult questions during lessons. Failure to answer well meant tons of extra homework to help ‘remedial’ your area of weakness.

Sympathy evident on his face, Bruce nodded curtly before turning his back on Clark. Edging sideways, he made room for his roommate, acutely aware of Clark’s nakedness as he stepped in and began showering.

_God, this is so damn awkward!_

Bruce dunked his head beneath the running water to cool his heated face. He reached out for the shampoo bottle and his nervous fingers knocked if off the rack. The bottle toppled and skidded across to Clark’s side, and Bruce winced in dismay.

“Here,” Clark picked it and offered it back to him.

Keeping his eyes trained on the white tiles before him, Bruce groped for the bottle, only to knock it out of Clark’s hand.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out, face turning red. Darting forward to catch the bottle, he rammed right into Clark and the two of them stumbled.

Back hitting the glass wall of the shower, Clark yelped in pain before his legs gave way under the combination of Bruce’s weight and slippery tiles. He slid and fell onto his butt, Bruce landing right on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs..

Bruce froze, staring in wide-eyed shock at Clark. He could feel the heat of Clark’s thigh against his groin, and in return, his own was also pressed up against Clark’s.

“I’m...I’m..sor...” Bruce stuttered in a panic, scrambling to get off Clark.

But the drizzling water from overhead made it such a slippery task that Bruce fell back onto Clark again. He choked back a moan as the pressure from Clark’s thigh, caused sparks of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

“Gosh, as if I’m not late enough,” Clark murmured, voice husked. The raw hunger in his eyes had Bruce gulping and he made a last ditch attempt to escape.

“I’m...no...wait!”

It was too late. Clark had grabbed him by his ass, his surprising strength holding him down while his thigh rubbed up against Bruce’s groin.

Gasping, Bruce shivered, his struggles to get free only aiding Clark’s attempt to pleasure him.

“No...I...ahh...!

Bruce tried and failed to make a coherent protest. The wetness of skin against skin, the feel of Clark mouth on his nipple, sucking and nibbling and tongue swirling – they intensified the flames of arousal, driving Bruce closer and closer to the edge.

“No...please...”

Bruce whimpered, body rocking against Clark and hands clutching desperately at his roommate. He wanted that sweet heart-pounding thrill to last forever, but he wanted to be blown apart by his climax too.

And so Bruce begged for both, mouth panting and eyes glazed.

Clark, erection hard and leaking, finally caved in. With a loud moan, he shifted so that he both his and Bruce’s erections were sliding against each other. Grabbing Bruce’s hands, he wrapped both his and Bruce’s round their cocks, and together, they rubbed and fondled and squeezed. Their mouths sought out each other, kissing and tonguing, and their moans echoed, loud and erotic – driving each other wild.

Becoming more frenzied, jerking rough and hard, they finally climaxed. Heads flung back and voices delighted, white splattered on their chests only to be washed away immediately.

Bruce collapsed against Clark, body shuddering and breathing heavily. Clark was all loose-limbed, eyes closed and smile satisfied. They stayed like this, wrapped in each other’s arms until the cold of the tiles had them getting up.

“You’re late,” Bruce mumbled, knees weak and leaning heavily on Clark

Laughing, soft and enticing, Clark’s hand slipped down, a finger teasing Bruce’s cleft.

“How about we skipped class?”

Shivering, Bruce frowned though his arms were already wrapping themselves round Clark’s neck.

“Are you Americans always so hasty?”

“No...” Clark kissed Bruce before sweeping him off his feet, easily carrying him in his arms, “It’s just me and I’m only like this because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've written the first 11 prompts as a multi-chapter fic on Tumblr - Superbat Addicted. It's also another AU.


End file.
